illukryie_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aster Sprattakin
Aster Sprattakin is a major character in the series and attends Illukryie Academy along with her friends: Rhonda Stripes, Plaid Plaits and Mei Capithorn. Her surname comes from her mother's side. Personality Aster has a cheerful but awkward personality. She has many great traits like her generosity, kindness and persistence. But otherwise can tend to be distracted, too competitive and sometimes not very understanding of other people. Aster tries her best to improve and be a good as she can. It is confirmed she is a perfectionist and has OCD. Likewise, she is still capable of many things and is a rather likeable person. The only person she isn't as nice to is Lorissa. Aster seems to be very talkative and would go on talking for hours about the most random of things, especially with Blue. According to him: "she never knows when to stop or start, but she knows when to stop or start" hinting that when she is conscious of her doings, she is extremely careful but could go on and on when not realised. She's almost always an upbeat person but can certainly be the most crabby one out of the entire year. Super Alter Ego Her super alter ego when playing "Prohibit Domination" is the Platinum Soldier, which is a hero that rivals with the Rattlesniper but still defends the world from Mr Mayhem's mayhem. Relationships Lorissa Asirol One of the major relationships in the series is the rivalry between Lorissa and Aster. In Riballry '''Lorissa was first aware of Aster when they were playing basketball in P.E class and Aster accidentally hit Lorissa's face with the ball, which ended up making her nose bleed. Lorissa was upset that Aster did not apologise, and everytime they would play a ball game in P.E class, Aster would end up hitting Lorissa in the face, and continually not apologise, even when Lorissa made it clear to her that she threw it at her face, as Aster stated that she did not believe Lorissa or "it wasn't her fault". To get revenge, Lorissa would constantly trip Aster when she is walking anywhere and the two seem to recognise eachother's presence more and more. They constantly compete in different areas and diss on eachother. They hate eachother with a passion and often try to ruin eachother's lives. Blue Skyfield Blue is the object of the unrequited love of Aster, who is incredibly infatuated with him. Aster is extremely open about her crush on him, which seems to annoy Blue at the same time. When asked if Blue has any feelings for Aster, he would certainly deny them, saying "she's the source of annoyance in my life" and would reject Aster from time to time. It is unknown how Aster keeps getting into his house when he's trying to practice for his baseball games or polishing his bats but he'll always express his frustration for this, eventually giving into conversation without noticing, despite his antagonistic behaviour towards her. In the episode '''The Field Below the Blue Sky, Aster fears for Blue who has to go away for the summer at baseball camp. Scared that she would miss him terribly, she decides to join the team herself, and goes along with Blue, who is shocked. However, Aster unwittingly won them the final match, which was the first game Blue had ever won in his life and gives her a hug for that. From then on in further episodes, the team has gotten consecutive wins in the following seasons until Aster decides to leave, finding baseball extremely boring. When she does, Blue realises that he misses having Aster on the team, not only for the wins but that she unconsiously abled him to do well in the games. Ollie Tresdale Ollie is Aster's older brother (the reason they have different surnames was the fact that their parents wanted a children with either of their surnames). Ollie is shown to care deeply for his sister (thus, showing his soft side) and is willing to sacrifice important things to him for her. Aster is rather aware of this and will show appreciation for his nice gestures. On many occasions, Aster has also sacrificed some of her own belongings, such as her long hair to prevent him from being beaten up. Mimi Kat The two rarely make much contact and only does so sometimes when playing Prohibit Domination. Aster isn't bothered that there's another hero besides her but because of Mimi's frequent selfishness, she coninually attempts to get the Platinum Soldier kicked out. However, Mimi does not know that the Platinum Soldier is actually Aster and because of that, Aster is often confused when Mimi doesn't act as spiteful as she does in Prohibit Domination. Jeremy Koman Aster and Jeremy never really make much contact in the series, but are rather neutral and it is shown that Jeremy will often lend Aster things when she needs to, much to Lorissa's dismay. Mannerisms * Aster almost always dangles her elbow over her chair while her forearm leads to her hand that dangles over the rail. This is normally shown she's talking to Blue. * She also sits on her chair backwards sometimes to face Blue properly with her elbows rest on his table and her chin in her palms which usually gets her told off by the teacher which results in her going back to dangling her elbow over the chair again. * Aster will occasionally thrash on her bed when having nightmares. Quotes Aster's main catchprase is "Oh, really?" that she repeatedly uses when Lorissa is around. "You sound like a cow that's on it's period." "Well, that settles it! You're a retard and a returd!" "Hey, would you mind lending something to me again....?" "Rattlesniper, you need to chill." "So...when are we meeting up again?" "Hon, you must understand the simple fact that no turd is pleasant and you're that turd." Trivia * Aster sits behind Lorissa, in front of Blue, right of Rhonda and left of Plaid. * Aster's favourite colour is cool gray.